The present invention relates to cutting guides for knee replacement surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to a notch/chamfer guide for final cutting of the femoral bone, forming an intercondylar notch, and forming a trochlear recess.
During the course of a knee replacement surgery, the femoral bone must be cut to fit the internal shape of the femoral implant. A cutting guide is generally provided for guiding a saw blade in making the cuts. In the case of a femoral implant that includes a raised internal box, the cutting guide includes a notch corresponding to the box shape. To produce the box cut in the bone, a saw blade is held against the side of the guide notch and directed into the bone.